Frolic 7 Bang Bang
by FairlightMuse
Summary: It's accidental ingestion for Ginny, but is she really upset about being in bed with her ex-professor? Slightly non-con, nothing disturbing. Just lemon with a twist. GW/GL


" George! What was that bang?" Molly Weasley rushed out of the the kitchen, and glared at both of her twin sons, perhaps not sure which was George.

" What Mum? Bang did you say? I don't know." George was scribbling an elaborate formula on piece of parchment, an equation that would one day be a candy that made people smart. ( or at least for as long as it took to take an examination.)

" Wait a moment!" Fred held up his hand to stop the tirade about to be aimed at his brother. "Was it a loud bang, or a small bang...or a series of bangs?"

" A loud bang." she answered, suspiciously.

" Oh...that's probably Hermione and Remus then."

" Doing what?"

" Banging." he grinned.

Molly didn't even bother to hex him; it was much more convenient to beat him over the head with her wand.

' Mercy! Those are my brains in there, woman! I'll need those one day."

" Fine good they've done you so far."

She stomped on George's foot to stop his sniggering, and looked torn between wanting to know what had exploded in the attic, and wanting to order the twins to leave Hermione and Remus alone. Remus had had precious little happiness in his life, if Hermione Granger was ther eason he had been mooning about ( so to speak) with a happier grin these days, then he didn't need Fred and George driving them apart.

" Where is your sister?" she demanded instead.

" Upstairs. Said she was going to read a book. "

" Hey, that sounds awfully funny, now doesn't it? Fred asked.

' Yeah...Ginny doesn't even know how to read, does she?"

" Well, on your way to the attic, tell her I need help in the kitchen."

" All right. Wait...attic?"

" Yes, I want you to see what that noise was."

George frowned thoughtfully and mouthed to his brother.

" Our experiments!"

" Right Mum. We'll have a look."

The two young men sauntered casually out of sight, hands in pockets. As soon as Molly had ducked back into the kitchen, they took the stairs in leaps and bounds.

" I hope it wasn't--" Fred began

" Those damn fantasies!" George finished.

" All over again!"

' What's up? " Ginny was standing at the top of the stairs with her thumb in a book to mark her place, frowning at her brothers. She looked almost Grangerish for a moment.

" Mum heard a noise in the attic. Thinks it's a Boggart. Want to come along?"

Ginny shook her head. She didn't want her brothers seeing _her_ worst fears.

'' Good. Mum wants you in the kitchen. She says a gigantic Hairball is eating the drain, and she wants you to unravel it. "

" Disgusting."

" Yep. It's probably Mundungus' ."

" With just a touch of Kreacher's nosehairs."

Ginny shook her head.

" i think your jokes are getting worse. " she tossed the book on her bed.

" A book? Is it one of those girly smutty books?" George grinned.

" It's the autobiography of a Quidditch player."

" Professional?"

" Nah, he was injured in a duel and had to give up playing competitively."

" Damn shame."

" Well, it's nice to know that if we ever lose an arm, or an eye, or our heads, we can write a book and still be useful members of society." George said.

" And rich. Don't forget the rich part." Fred added. The siblings parted ways, Ginny tripping down the stairs, and her brother's climbing higher. Fred illuminated his wand, and they uncovered the cartons of their malfunctioning fantasy pills.

" Look at that! they've been stashed here for months, but--now they decided to explode?"

" Only a few." George summoned a box, careful to levitate it where it wouldn't touch him. A few grains of iridescent dust fell un-noticed from the tattered container and slipped through the crack in the attic floor.

" Hmm...one of the _dramatic_ ones. Erotic, it always is isn't it? I think it's the cupid's breath we put in. Too volatile. Oooh, it's all the erm...non-consensual pills."

" Oh no!" Fred groaned. " I knew it was a mistake to make those! Why did we make those?"

" Something for everyone. Remember?"

" Let's get it cleaned up quickly...we don't need '_something for everyone'_ happening at the next Order meeting!"

" Merlin no! Can you imagine."

" Oh, yes. I can. And it's not a pretty sight. In fact if someone were to use Legilimency on me right now...their brains would explode."

" Great! We'll try that later. With Snape."

They began hastily clearing away the evidence of their worst mistake.

-------

As soon as she thought she wouldn't be missed, Ginny Weasley sneaked guilty back into her room to retrieve her book. Normally she liked helping prepare for the Order meetings, but today she just couldn't t shake this book from her mind. She knew she was being ridiculous, the man was an ass, a complete narcissist; and he had probably never done half of the things he mentioned in his book. But even if it _was_ fiction, it was entertaining. Especially the grinning picture on the back cover. A man in Quidditch robes, holding a broom as though he meant to fly to the moon.

She took it up, and pressed her lips to the picture, then sneezed. There was dust on the cover...probably shaken down by her brothers tramping around upstairs. She brushed it off, and sneezed again. The only way to read this book in public was to transfigure it to look like something else, and she would have to choose something no one else would be interested in. Especially Hermione.

" Best to make it the autobiography of a Quidditch player then." she decided. What if someone suspects something? Me, reading a book? They'll know. Okay, I'll...I'll make it a woman Quidditch player. Oh no! What if the boys want to look inside then? They might think there are some sexy photographs, and when they see those sexy photographs...oohh, I'd never live it down. I have to leave it here. No. If I do, it might be hours before I find out what happened. An ugly woman Quidditch player. That might work. Let me see. Someone who looks like Dolores Umbridge...with a scar. No...bigger! Yikes. That's going to be ugly."

With the picture firmly in her mind, Ginny drew her wand, and aimed it at the book. The spell, however, meant to change the book's cover, struck the center and ricocheted in an arc yellow light. She watched fascinated as it filled the room for a second, before rushing down to strike her square in the chest. It fell with all the intensity of a Cruciatus, but was colder than ice. Ginny gasped for air as her lungs burned. Her teeth ached. She opened her lips and tried to scream, but the only sound to emerge was a hysterical little hiccup before she fell flat on the floor...sound asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

" Wake up." someone squeezed her breast.

" Hmmm?"

" Come on. I've got something for you." the man rubbed that something against her leg, and her eyes flew open. Or at least, she thought they were open, the room was as black as an inkpot.

" Hey, what are you doing?" she asked, groggily, as he tried to kiss her and missed.

" Come on...I've been lying here waiting for you to wake up. "

" Who are you?" she blurted out before realizing that was the most insensitive thing a person could possibly say to a lover first thing in the...morning? Evening?

" I don't know." the man answered.

She sat up abruptly and struck her head on something hard.

" OW...shit. What is that?" she reached over her head and felt around. It felt like a ceiling. What was going on? She was cold, naked, and out of sorts, and to add to her confusion, Lothario was still playing with her breasts. She slapped his hand back.

" Come on, who are you? And...and where are we? Is this a bedroom? It feels like a closet."

She felt him shrug.

" I don't know, and I don't care. I want to make love." he sounded petulant, like a little boy asking for candy.

" No." she snorted. " Not until I find out how I got here."

" Maybe we took elevators. I like elevators, don't you?"

She pushed his hand off of her thigh, and began feeling around for her wand. It wasn't there. Neither was anything else. They were lying in what felt to be a box, five feet across, seven feet long, three feet high? She could feel every wall without having to move very much. The mattress, for that was most likely what they were laying on, completely covered the floor. She tried to summon her wand, but felt the obvious lack of power flowing through her. That made her feel even more naked than her lack of clothing.

" We're trapped" she exclaimed, clutching the blanket desperately.

" Really? In an elevator? That must be why the room is small. Or are we just big?"

" Yes. I think we are bigger."

" I don't like the dark. I wish we had a light. Do you have a light? Or a mirror? Yes, that's what I want. Do you have a mirror?"

" No. I don't even have a clue."

" I do. It's green, and about this tall...oh, you can't see. About an inch tall. I keep it in a bottle."

" I see."

She had picked up a real nutter this time, she thought. Or maybe he was just drunk? Maybe it was the lingering effect of some potion they had been given. She certainly felt as though she had been drugged; the thoughts were coming, but they were staggering.

After a painful moment of forced recollection, Ginny was almost sure that she had dreamt about being in school again, her first year, and Hermione was pasting a huge picture of Lockhart to the girls dormitory wall. Only he was in Quidditch clothes, and did a strip-tease when a magic word was used. He also had a pink heart tattooed right over his---

Don't go there...she mentally chastised herself. Uh-uh! She had more important things to think about. Where was she, who was she with, and had they slept together? Had they used protection? She felt her heart flip-flop at the thought, and a bout of queasiness washed over her. Use protection? This guy didn't sound as though he could spell protection. Or use a protection spell...for that matter.

" Hey..." she nudged her partner.

" Yes? " he came too close again,and she tried to inch away.

" What _is_ your name? You can tell me you know, I won't be angry."

I don't think.

He sniffed.

" I can't _remember!_ They keep telling me! I can't remember one bit...but I have lot's of pictures." he began groping her again.

" Will you stop doing that!?" she yelled. " I don't even know who you are. We may be prisoners. What if we are being held by Death Eaters?"

" What is ' dethetters' ?" he asked nuzzling her shoulder.

Oh god, a Muggle. She pushed him away, and this time he sounded angry.

" Stop pushing me! I want to make love. I need to...see?" he pressed against her.

" Think cold thoughts or something." she replied angrily. " Help! HELP! Somebody please...help us!!" she cried out as loudly as possible, and in the small room, the noise was deafening.

No one answered. She tried again. Even if a Death Eater came in and hexed her for being noisy, it would be worth it to understand her situation.

Her friend laughed gleefully and joined her, his mind temporarily diverted. Not for long though. She had risen to her knees, not bothering to cover up in the pitch darkness. As she was yelling, her voice now cracked, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, and pinned her arms.

" Let me go!" she yelled. " I'm serious!"

He wasn't a big man, she could tell, but he was strong, much stronger than herself, and she felt her a sinking feeling in her stomach at the thought.

" You weren't so mean last night." he said.

I wasn't? Was I? Did we? The questions flashed through her mind as she struggled.

The room grew colder, and she felt her nipples harden involuntarily.

" You called me Gilderoy, and let me--"

" What? What did you say!?" she elbowed him in the ribs.

He released her quickly and began gasping heavily. No...she didn't hear him say that. It was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Right?

" Why did you do that?" he asked.

" What is your name?"

" Gilderoy Lockhart. I told you before!"

" No you didn't...you said you couldn't remember! And besides it's not true!" she knew it was. That was definitely his voice. That was definitely his smell. His cologne had always travelled to the very back of the classroom to torment her. It must be charmed, she thought, for it to always be so...so...him.

" Not true." she repeated, as though that would dispel the fragrance.

" It isn't?" he sounded crestfallen.

" I don't know!" she exclaimed, exasperated.

" What's _your_ name?" he asked suddenly.

" Ginny Weasley. Do you remember me...Professor?" she asked softly.

" Winny Geasely?"

" No..._Ginny." _

" Ahh..."

" You don't remember me. I thought not."

" Well...I'm sorry. It's awfully hard to remember things these days. Do you write me fan mail?"

It's him, she thought to herself. If only I had a little light!

As soon as the thought was out of her head, a tiny spark flew into life on the ceiling. It began floating down toward her hand, as though no heavier than dandelion fluff. It settled on the tip of her finger, a globe no larger than a marble.

" What's that?" he asked.

" A little light." she laughed. " I should have wished for a big light!"

Nothing happened.

" If only I had my wand?"

Nothing.

Maybe you only get one wish...she thought glumly. Oh well, the light was a comfort. She held it up, and blushed. It really was Gilderoy Lockhart! And he was naked. Well of course he was, she had felt that...but seeing it! Man oh man, that was different.

" Um...professor, maybe you should cover up. It's chilly in here."

" How do I look?"

" Excuse me?" Apparently modesty was not one of his faults.

" My hair! How does it look? I hate to think the curl might have fallen." he felt of his hair gingerly, and he seemed so vague and harmless at that moment that she felt sorry for him. And well...he _was_ pretty good looking still. His hair was longer, down on his shoulders now. More golden curls appeared in proper places along his anatomy.

Well...at least that much about him was real, she thought.

His face was older, of course, but if anything, was even more charming than before. The soft boyish appeal was gone, usurped by manly attractiveness.

Just great. The world's most beautiful man, and he has the brain power of a bowl of oatmeal! It's just your luck, isn't it Ginevra? She sighed at herself.

He had been inspecting his fingernails, but at the sound of her sharp exhalation he glanced up. His eyes went from vague to predatory in a record number of milliseconds.

" Professor...stay where you are..." she warned, but he raised up in a crouch and pounced her. It wasn't as though she could get very far away. Her elbow struck the plaster wall, and she felt the rough texture scrape her skin painfully. The light globe fell from her finger and landed somewhere above her head.

" I once wrestled a Veela this way." he said. " She was trying to seduce me, but I quickly tamed her. What a beauty she was too."

Ginny struggled, but couldn't help thinking this must be a dream. Part of the one from earlier, where he had stripped for the Gryffindor girls. She was halfway between wanting to give in, and not wanting to admit she wanted to give in. Either way, she didn't want him telling her how beautiful other girls were. Not while he was trying to kiss her.

" But not as beautiful as you..." he said, as though reading her mind. " You look like a fire angel."

She almost kissed him back. He tasted like almonds. He had also pinned her arms over her head, which was inconvenient.

Her voice, overused form her yelling earlier, now refused to work except for hoarse whispers. She calmly warned him that she was going to Incendio his balls as soon as they were free. He only kissed her softly, and some what sloppily. She liked the way his hair felt on her shoulders and across her breasts as he began to nuzzle them too eagerly.

" Not so hard!" she said, arching her body sharply to shake him.

" Sorry. More like this?"

" Yeah...whatever." she wondered what time it was? Should she give in and give him one shag just to get it off his mind? It's not like I won't enjoy it a little...even if it is real. Which it isn't. He's still in St. Mungo's, and I'm...I'm...maybe I'm there too! Maybe I'm crazy as well! You bet you're crazy! Are you really going to let your dotty ex-professor snog you? Or...or...anything else? Even in a dream? Yes. NO. I mean...maybe. This can't be real, and he is very, very...well, he feels real.

Yes. I will.

No. I won't.

Ginny wrenched her arms free of his grasp, and rubbed her wrists.

It's rape, her sensible voice reminded her. You shouldn't give in just because there is no where else to go. She might have listened, had her 'attacker' not chosen that moment to travel south along the lean plane of her body.

Ooookay. Okay. That's ummm...that's not really rape. Is it?

" No." she croaked out loud in answer to herself. She could have slapped herself because the the word caused Gilderoy to sit up, and look around nervously.

" What is it? Banshees?"

" No. Nothing. Go on with what you were doing."

" What was I doing?"

" _Doing_? What do you mean...? You were--- Oh...nothing I guess."

" Oh good. I hate forgetting things. What time is it? I think I'm hungry."

" Midnight." sounded as good as any guess.

" Goodness. I should be _asleep_! Did you wake me up? Are you one of the nurses?"

" Do the nurses always climb into bed with you?" she asked, drily. A pretty straightforward, yes or no question but he concentrated hard on it, frowning.

" I don't know. "

Ginny didn't want to know. She had sudden vision of one of his rabid fans, dressing themselves in nurses robes and slipping into his room for a little private therapy. She sat up carefully to dispel the vision, hunching her shoulders so that she wouldn't bump the ceiling again. Lockhart's mouth dropped open.

" _You don't have any clothes on_!" he exclaimed. He took up the blanket and threw it over her head. " There, now you can't see me. "

" Thank you."

" Did I sneeze?"

" I said thank you, not bless you."

" Oh, you're welcome. Here, have a hankerch---oh dear. I don't seem to be wearing any pockets. I wonder where I put my pockets? Aha! Some practical joker has hidden them again."

Ginny pulled the blanket off of her head, admiring the sparks of static electricity the friction caused. Gilderoy was waggling a finger at her in mock accusation.

" I hope you realize I have no intention of letting you go. Not now." she warned him. Once stoked, her titian-haired passion was slow to fizzle, and at the moment, it was closer to sizzling than fizzling. She licked her lips and began moving toward him. At first he took no notice. He was counting something on his fingers, and humming a Wizarding tune called "Gumble Bumble Goblin Feet".

By the time he saw her, she had already grabbed his thigh.

" All right...here. If we are going to do this let's at least do it _right_."

" D-d-do what? " he stammered.

" You mean you don't know?"

" Are we going to play a game? I do love games. I played one once, where we all held sticks and pretended to make magic happen. Do you know that one?"

" Nope. But I can do something _very _similar."

" Really?" he gave a nervous laugh and began inching away from her.

" Oh yes."

Ginny walked her fingers up his thigh, and began to explore the not-quite-as-flat-as-when-he-could-perform-glamour-charms-stomach. He gave a sharp giggle and tried to squirm away from her fingers.

" Stop. What are you doing?" he demanded.

" Don't you like it?"

" Yes. I mean no. I don't know. I want to go home!"

" You didn't want to go home thirty minutes ago. When you were kissing me."

" Kissing _you_! Eww! I can't kiss you...you're a _girl!"_ he crossed his arms over his chest. " All the boys would tease me then."

" So would you rather kiss boys?" It was possible.

" I don't want to kiss anybody. That's for grown-ups and girls."

" You should try it again. Obviously you've forgotten how good you were at it."

He perked up.

" Was I good? Of course I would be. I'm famous, you know. I just don't know who I am."

" I do though." she purred, edging in for a kiss. Nothing too scary at first.

He banged his head on the ceiling in his eagerness to escape to the other end of the bed. The very limited space made his attempt comical, especially after he crouched forward and hid his head under the blanket, leaving the rest of himself exposed. Ginny took the opportunity to reach out and pinch a fair piece of moon white skin. He yelped.

It only served to fuel her resolve. And her passion. She wondered how she had never played a game like this before? Of course she had been on the receiving end, playing coy until she was at last caught under the covers, or behind the sofa or in the water...but having the man playing hard to get was new and exciting.

" Come on...don't be so shy." she drawled.

" Help! Help" He cried out, startling her, and threw himself face down on the bed. She smiled.

Perfect.

Having to hunch way over to avoid the ceiling due to the extra height beneath her, she straddled his lower back. His skin, like the room, was cool, and felt good on the burning skin of her thighs. Every muscle in his body tightened, and she thought for a moment he was going to rear like a green horse and toss her backwards. Instinctively, she clutched a handful of his golden hair and leaned forward.

" Lie still." she commanded. He did, but she could tell he was holding his breath.

Ginny moved her fingers up through his hair, massaging his scalp. She found the growing knot where he had bumped his head, and began to rub it. He winced.

" Does that hurt?"

" Rather. I think I hit my head. Did I fall?"

" Yes. Right into my arms. "

" Who are you?"

" I really wish you wouldn't ask that. It makes this very difficult."

" What? Rubbing my hair?"

She wound her fingers in and tugged a little hard.

" Ow!" He struggled out from under her, twisting over onto his back again.

She took advantage of the situation and pressed her mouth to his. He gasped, and tightened his lips, shaking his head back and forth to avoid her. Ginny had never had that happen before either, and wondered what a man would do in her place. Move on to something else, perhaps. Like the neck...or a yummy looking shoulder. The ear. She bit down on his earlobe, and amazingly that caused his mouth to fly open again. She attacked.

This time, he didn't close his mouth, because he was protesting in a hysterical voice. She couldn't be sure what he was so upset about, because her tongue was muffling most of his words, but she had the strangest suspicion that he was protesting her now roaming hand.

She began at his knee, because that was the first thing that came to hand. From there, she explored his thigh, hip, belly, navel, chest, nipples, and ribs. Not necessarily in that order, and she lingered longer in some places than others. It wasn't;t easy, he was still trying to push her hands away, but his attempts were becoming feeble.

" Come on..." she pleaded, kissing around his mouth. " Don't you like it a little?"

He didn't answer, only lay back and squeezed his eyes shut. Submitting.

That was no fun.

A voice somewhere in her mind told her that she should leave him alone now. This might be considered taking advantage of a mental patient, and she was sure there were laws against that. But he had started it, hadn't it? And he didn't really seem sick, just forgetful. It was illegal or unethical to kiss a forgetful person was it? After all...he would probably forget it anyhow. She grinned.

Could life be that wonderful? Did she have a gorgeous, naive, vulnerable, naked man trapped in a very small space? Yes she did! Was he going to let her have her way? Most likely. Would she get in trouble? No! He would forget as soon as it was over!

She could almost see it now. She would roll to the side in post orgasmic bliss, and before she had a chance to catch her breath, he would probably turn to her and ask if she knew how come his willy was wide awake and wet. She did something then she had never done before in her life. She ignored the voice of reason in her head. It was screaming at her that this sort of lust wasn't like her and it wasn't;t natural. She didn't;t care. It felt good, and it needed relief.

Tearing her mouth away from his, she applied it over one nipple. He groaned, and pleaded softly. He was slim and hard, without so much muscle as to make her feel guilty for not being an exercise freak herself. Quidditch abandoned, she had began to soften up in the same places her mother had softened, only her mother had seven children to as an excuse...Ginny only had fudge-ripple ice cream to blame.

She rubbed her face against the curly mat of hair across his chest, then followed it down his belly. Well, she thought, coming face to face with what had probably once been his pride and joy, he certainly hadn't based his ego on the amplitude of his straining accouterment. She didn't mind. Big or small, they were just as good in her opinion so she pressed a kiss to the very tip, causing him to begin quivering from the feet up. He made a very small whimpering sound.

" You liked that...didn't you?"

" N-no...I don't think...please?"

Please do, or please don't? she wondered. She flipped a mental coin and decided it meant ' please continue because I love it.'

And of course she was eager to oblige. One quick dip of her head, tasting the length of him, before she sprang up to straddle him again. This time he was right side up.

He was as far in the corner as a person could possibly be, his shoulders crammed uncomfortably against the wall. She rested her hands on his chest and leaned forward again, hoping he might be more enthusiastic about kissing her. he really did have a great, masculine mouth. Thin curving lips, small white teeth...she thought to herself how jealous all the girls from school would be if they had know what lay in her future.

" I don;t know what your, er..doing..." he gasped. The childlike voice replaced by the clueless adult voice. " But..but...really you don't have to beg me for an autogra-aa-ph...if I could jsut get to my room, I have a qu-iiil, and ahh I could sign---"

She merely smiled down at him as she rubbed herself along the hard surface of his thigh, glutting in the feeling of her skin against his.

" Now, if we are going to do this, and it was your idea in the first place, then we are going to do it right, like I said before." she informed him, leaning forward so that she could grasp him with her hand and guide him to where she needed him the most. His eyes, if possible, went even wider as she began to settle herself, waggling her rum back and forth a little as she opened. Then with a satisfied sigh, she plumped herself down fully, and closed her eyes, savoring the feeling.

" That's wonderful." she purred, and at this he brightened somewhat, but still lay apathetically still, staring with horrified curiosity at the place where his anatomy had vanished into hers.

" Like magic..." he breathed, in awe.

" Oh yes..." she agreed, and took up his hands. She placed them over her breasts. " Here, play with these."

He gave them each a half-hearted squeeze, the dropped his hands as though they had been burned.

" They're all squishy." he said. " Is that natural?"

" Critic." Ginny began to bounce slightly, experimenting with different angles until she felt him slide against that oh-so-wonderful place deep inside. She leaned against it until the pleasure was almost too intense, rested her hands on his chest an began to bounce harder. His mouth fell open and his face twisted in what might have been pleasure. Or he could have been crying. When she ran her thumbs harshly over his nipples, he bucked his hips once, giving ehr the impression for a moment that he was returning her passion. It soon became obvious that he was attempting a weak escape.

" I feel funny..." he wheezed, as she continued to grind her hips against his, the crimson curls of her sex tangling with the blond of his own. Seeing his attention once more riveted to that particular area, she took the time to rise up slightly, so that he could see himself slowly being sleeved once again. Every intention to continue this torment was blasted from her mind as a powerful orgasm rose from her toes, ricocheting through her spine, and belly.

She clamped sown quite painfully on him, falling forward to twitch and pant with her fading ecstasy. When her breath came back somewhat, she patted his side.

" That was amaz--" she yelped in sudden surprise as he seized her waist with a steely grip. Raising her head, she found herself looking down into his enormous, smoldering blue eyes.

" Gilderoy...?" she didn't like that look.

" Marigold." he answered." I've been waiting for this day. This day you would come to me. " He rolled them over, and Ginny was once more pinned beneath him.

' My name is Ginny...not Marigold..." she gasped. The breasts earlier that had been too squishy for his taste were now devoured hungrily by his hot eager mouth.

" Of course you are, my dear. My timid maid. I knew when I saw you...that you would come to me. My reputation has preceded me. " he kissed her mouth, her neck and her nose.

" You don't understand.." she struggled, but her body, still thrumming with her recent pleasure began to respond again. Damn.

" I am the perfect lover for virgins..." he assured her, causing her to snort with badly suppressed laughter. " A gentle soul, tender to my very heart."

He was being none too gentle in exploring the damp wonderland between her thighs.

" Who but I could bring you exquisite pleasure? You'll never have a lover that you regard as you regard me."

She was absolutely certain of that. And when, without warning, he began thrusting against her, missing his target twice, she wasn't sure whether to punch him him or help him. He managed it before she could decide, entering her with a happy grunt.

" Ahh..Marigold." he gasped, immediately beginning to vigorous movements within her depths. " you are so sweet...so timid. Tell me that you love me."

" Ginny's eyes flew open. She had wrapped her legs around his waist and was concentrating on fanning that familiar, vague spark of pleasure into a full flame.

" What?"

" Say that you love me..." he sounded almost desperate.

" I...love you." what could it hurt to lie a little?

Lockhart pressed his feet to the wall for leverage and began to pound against her in earnest. She came the second time with lights flashing behind her eyes, and a humming roar in her ears. She unlocked her ankles form his waist so that he could breathe, and let her head fall back onto the pillow with a satisfied smile.

Pillow?

Ginny opened her eyes, to discover herself clothed and resting safely across her bed in Grimmauld place. Open across her chest was the book...it's cover neatly transfigured. She threw it to the side as she sat up and rubbed her head.

" Oh Merlin!" she groaned. " Just a dream."

But what a dream...it had been so real. She blushed, hoping that she had not made any noises while she napped that anyone might have overheard. Especially her brothers. If they had heard her murmur Gilderoy Lockhart's name, in conjunction with any noises of pleasure, then she would never outlive the embarrassment. No...she would have to run away and join the Death Eaters, it would be more merciful than the teasing.

" That's enough of you..." she said, taking up the book again and tucking it under her mattress. She felt rather ashamed of herself for having experienced so much pleasure at the thought that a man had forced her against her will.

" Well, no, I forced him,actually, and then he sort of forced me. " she muttered, blushing even deeper as she realized that her pants were slightly damp, and a distinct musky odor was floating on the air. She took out her wand and freshened things up a bit. She was just finishing when her mother called in to her;

" Ginny? Are you in there? "

" Yes Mum..do you need any help?"

" Not now, everyone has gone."

" Gone? Oh, I'm sorry...I fell asleep."

" Are you feeling all right?" Molly opened the door. " You look feverish."

" Do I? Oh, well, it might be a summer cold. "

" I'll bring some Pepper-Up potion."

Ginny sighed with relief that Molly wasn't as all knowing as she led her children to believe sometimes.

" That was close." she commented. " If she had been here five minutes ago..."

-------------------------------------

The next week, Fred found the Lockhart book, and Ginny was thoroughly teased for about four weeks. Her embarrassment over that discovery was nothing however compared to the day she had to inform her mother and father that she was pregnant...and didn't know who the father was.

Well, she knew _who_ he was, but there was a slight predicament there. Telling the truth would have been admitting that she believed she had fallen into a strange dream and had sex with her now mental ex-professor after only ten minutes of putting up any resistance. Telling the non-truth would be even worse, not only was she promiscuous but she was also too dumb to recall who it was she had been with five weeks ago.

Ginny opened her mouth to confess everything, deciding she would rather be considered crazy than careless, but Molly spoke first.

" It's Remus, isn't it? Don't pretend it isn't. I know he's been hanging about more often."

Ginny snapped her mouth closed.

" Remus? Why, I'll hex him into tomorrow!" Arthur growled, reaching for his wand.

" It's not..." Ginny began.

" You'll do no such thing, Arthur Weasley!" Molly exclaimed. " Leave the baby without a father?"

" Really, it's not..." Ginny tried again.

" All right...but I'll fix him so he'll never look at another girl again. Did he force you Ginny?"

" No, Dad...it wasn't..."

" Married! That's what they have to be!" Molly insisted.

" No need, it was Lockhart." they weren't listening to her anyhow.

" I'll just go have a word with him! Find out his intentions. No...I'm going to tell him his intentions!"

" I really don't think you should--"

" Don't you be telling us should and should not young lady. You are in _serious trouble."_ Molly's face crumpled and she threw her arms around Ginny's shoulders. " My baby!" she sobbed.

" Don't cry yet, Mum...save it for Remus' funeral."

Arthur had just slipped from the room, with his wand drawn.

Three days later, Remus and Ginny were married in stunned silence. Ginny afraid that Remus was going to be the worlds angriest werewolf when he discovered her secret, spoke her vows meekly. Remus, sure that Ginny was going to be furious when she learned that due to his superb hearing and sense of smell, he knew the truth already, was supressing a grin. After all, Molly was right...he wanted nothing more in this world than to be married to Ginny Weasley, no matter the cost.

------------------

Under Ginny's bed, a dusty receipt lay curled near a mateless blue sock and an empty Bertie Bott's Bag.

" Dear Customer,

Dear Customer,

We hope you enjoyed yourFuzzy Fantasy Frolic. You chose Category Erotica/Non-consensual/Rating Very Grown Up, availible for a limited time only.

If you enjoyed this scenario, you might also enjoy Adventure/Kidnap/Very GrownUp, and Romance/Fetish/Grown-Up

Please visit us again,

Sincerely,

WWW "


End file.
